


Silhouette in the Sun

by redjenny113



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Antilles, Chiss, Corellia, Fel, First Order, Gray Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Rey, Jedi Temple, Legends, Multi, New Jedi Order, Resistance, Unknown Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redjenny113/pseuds/redjenny113
Summary: The Resistance struggles to survive with the few remaining troops and allies left. They push towards the edges of known space, heading to their last stand a place where it all began- Jeddha. There is one last hope, one final cell of Resistance, but they are in danger and General Organa can only trust her best to ensure that this last lifeline is not lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange mash up between canon and legends. I love the Legends stuff and it is a shame the new canon doesn't utilise it all (although hoping it will have some!). My alternative version of the next episode/ a story arc of it.

"You are now under my Command!" He roared to the gathered crowds, spittle flying from his mouth, eyes rimmed red and pale face pasty in the light.

He looked skeletal, sickly, as though recent events had taken a toll on the red haired General.

Flanking him on either side, were two polished Stormtroopers. Their guns poised as though ready to fire at any moment. The crowd erupted into a series of low murmurs, jewelled hands sheltering their mouths as their eyes trained on General Hux. Eyes from all over the huge meeting room, chandeliers clinking together serenely, as opulence radiated from the numerous tiered balconies. 

There would be no resistance on this planet from the might of the First Order. Corellia had grown lazy in its riches, and guile, more concerned by gossip and court intrigue than the affairs that blew like a storm beyond their planet.

Her grip tightened on the golden banister, as the sounds of armour clanking filled the air, replacing the usual whispers and ambience of the fountains trickling, chandeliers swaying softly, with the noises of violence. Stormtroopers seemed to pour into the Council Chamber, prompting a few alarmed screams of shock.

"The First Order shall ensure your protection from resistance scum, as long as you cooperate." 

The pale General smiled with glee over those gathered.

"We shall cooperate fully." Governor Yan Fenir spoke, breaking from the murmurs, his fat belly spilling over his velvet regal gear. "Corellia has long watched the movements of the First Order, hoping for the protection of a group mightier than the Empire."

He had always been a centrist, secretly against the New Republic, pinning for the old Empire days. She had known many such men and women, operating in the New Republic pretending to follow the rules and customs. Pretending to accept the new way. But behind closed doors they would plot against the New Republic. It sickened her. 

Like the flock of sheep they were, the murmurs agreed with him, whispers behind hands, eyes glancing around. Yan Fenir had always had a grip on Corellia, his name carrying more worth than he deserved, hence why he had been elected as the New Republic Governor despite his turncoat tendencies. He had slowly poisoned Corellia from the Rebellion.

Her grip tightened once again, her fists turning paler, but her face remained impassive, stoic. Around her stood four figures clothed in light robes. She turned her head as a man closest to her, with neatly slicked back dirty blonde hair and a finely chiselled face, moved closer to her whispering in her ear:

"As if we could stand up against those who destroyed the Hosnian Sytem."

She inclined her head to acknowledge his words. That show of strength from the First Order had appeared barbaric, even to the Core Worlds, including some of those in Corellia who watched in fright.

"Shall we sow more seeds of doubt?" Jacen spoke without barely moving his lips.

She smiled.

"The First Order is fighting over a new Supreme Leader. Is this a show of power in that struggle?"

The pair shared a look. Jacen nodded slowly and with a fluid and subtle move whispered into another ear what she had just repeated. 

"I need more than just your honeyed words Yan Fenrir." General Hux seemed to almost spit down on the fat man. "Bow to the power of the First Order."

Without hesitation Yan Fenrir gesticulated on the floor. Soon the whole room paused in whispers, as everyone kneeled to show their alliance. Be grudgingly she lowered herself to the floor, the silks of her light blue dress pooling about beneath her.

"It is a shame." General Hux began to pace the dais, shaking his head. "I want to believe you... Corellia is such an important planet, it would be a shame to see the ships you design in flames. Yet among you is a spy. A small weed that bears allegiance to Organa. A small weed that risks every life form on this planet."

More murmurs rise, numerous names thrown around the room. General Hux grinned with triumph, believing that in such a place of gossip, the spy would not last long surely. She stared down at him: How wrong he was.

"A s-spy? Here? You must be mistaken."

"Mistaken, I am not." General Hux paced over to Yan Fenrir, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Encrypted messages, the acceptance of the resistances feeble plea for help before we wiped them into non-existence. Traced to this planet. To this city. Spread out. Question and find."

He dropped Yan Fenrir and stalked away as the Stormtroopers began their search.

Whoever the spy was, despite the smug assuredness in the Generals face, they were safe on Corellia, as all they could do here was tell lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Her reflection stared back at her in the two way mirror opposite. Her white hair was pinned back, only a few delicately curled strands fell from it purposefully to frame her innocent heart shaped face. The metal seat was cold beneath her silk dress, but she refused to let the discomfort worm into her appearance. She kept her head held bowed, ever the picture of obedience and noble breeding. They were watching her.

She turned her head as the panel by the door beeped and then whooshed open. A Commander strode in, his black polished boots bright in the glow of the lights above. He sat opposite her, careful not to bar those behind him from the view of her face. He placed a file on the table in front, her picture on the top and information beneath.

He looked tired. He was young. It made her wonder how long it had taken them to conduct this witch hunt, and how many threads they had followed to find it was just vicious rumour?

"Wynter Fel."

"Yes."

"Daughter of Jagged Fel and Jaina Fel previously Fenrir. Correct."

"Indeed."

He flicked through the papers, a frown on his face. "The name Fel had resonance with the Empire."

"My family loyally served the Empire. My father, grandfather and Uncle all served."

"And died correct?"

She nodded, biting her lip, tears seeming the threaten to fall from her wide eyes. "He fought and died in the Battle of Endor, managed to destroy some of the rebels attempting to take down the second Death Star."

"That was 30 years ago." The man frowned, his eyebrows were neatly trimmed. "Where did you go?"

"I-I am not following you."

"Born 4 ABY on the planet Bastion. Why?"

"To be with my fathers family- my mother was not thrilled at the outcome of the Galactic War. I remember the remnants of Imperial outposts and it felt safe." 

"An odd place for family to live, so far from the rest of the galaxy... Even given misgivings. Why not come back to Coreilla?"

"Mother said she wanted to be close to his family, to those who reminded her of him, and could recount stories of his life."

"Where is your mother now?"

"She died a few years ago, the sickness claimed her life." Something caught in her throat. Emerging from her cuff she brought a silken cloth to her face, dabbing her eyes. "Excuse me."

"What did you do on your homeworld?"

"We farmed, assisted the family in making ends meet. When mother died, I decided to go find my cousin Jacen and estranged Uncle... That was 7 years ago."

"Your trusted bodyguard?"

"Yes. Jacen trained in CorSec, and lived here with his mother after his father, my Uncle, died in the same Battle."

"Poster boy of CorSec." The man muttered to himself, flicking through the paper work. She knew it all checked out. Traces of her in Academy records on Bastion, death dates and the coroners report of her mother- radiation sickness. The log of her fathers heroic death for the Empire in their last battle, along with his brother.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Your other Uncle, Yan Fenrir. Interesting man. With a checkered past."

"I, I am unsure what you mean." She feigned ignorance. "My Uncle is a honoured man, who has let me stay with him in luxury."

She knew exactly what the Commander was hinting at. His history at Casinos, betting his way into power both politically and financially- he owned a vast amount of shares at the Corellian Engineering Yard. He was ruthless as he was stupid, something Wynter did not quite understand. She knew everything. But he didn't have to know that. He looked at her, taking the bait right from her fingertips, buying hook line and sinker into the image she was portraying. 

"Thank you for your Cooperation. You may leave."

Wynter stood from the chair and strode over to the door. It beeped and whooshed open letting her step out from the dreary interrogation room set up on the destroyer docked in the Space port.

"We will escort you back to your quarters." Two stormtroopers led the way.

Wynter could do nothing but follow, appearing as though she were a demure white haired woman of high ranking on Corellia. Appearing as though her head was bowed, wanting to return back to the solitude of her room. She did not appear as though she were scanning everything they passed, every droid, every soldier in movement and every room.

Wynter Fel was the last person the First Order would take as the spy. A family loyal to the Empire, her own father one of the best pilots who fought in the war, a martyr in their eyes and her Uncle, a brown nosing push over. She bit her lip to stop a smirk spreading over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A short knock on her door interrupted her meditation.

"Who is it?"

"Only your Uncle."

She rolled her eyes, but quickly masked her face with a look of delight.

"Come in Uncle Yan."

He lumbered into her room, with as much grace as a drunken Rancor. His face was slightly reddened, and she could smell a faint hint of alcohol on him. The drink in his hand confirmed her suspicions as he took a long swig. The arrival of the First Order and them claiming the wealthy planet as their own no doubt had knocked his sense of ownership and sovereignty. He had most likely spent much of his time at one of the Casinos. She managed to smother a wince, as he staggered too close to her pot of perfectly blooming blue Starflowers. 

Her quarters were as homely as she could make them- filled with plant life and light.

"How was your interrogation?"

"Oh it was awful!" Wynter mimicked the role of a demure, obedient niece unsure about the world and politics. "They were very pushy."

"They must do so with everyone. They asked me a few... unsavoury questions." He sighed, moving over to a console, another drink appearing in his hand. By unsavoury he was alluding to his turn coat tendencies, and his sister, who had eloped with an upstart pilot- a runaway. "An alliance with them shall bring much prosperity."

"What news of this spy?"

"They are closing in on two servants. Newly recruited from a slave trader known to have some links with the resistance."

"I never knew the resistance would stoop to such low levels to ensure their survival." Wynter knew it to be false, but also knew that rumour would now be rife and hard to combat.

Over the years she had tried hard to cultivate murmured whispers that placed positives into peoples minds about the resistance over the First Order. It wasn't too difficult, many remember the days of the Empire and the Corellian Resistance; despite the fact many had become rich, fat and lazy, many remembered. Even the fat, lazy and rich.

"The First Order is the closest we could have to the Empire again, returning us to something close to the golden age of Corellia."

"Will they establish a Monarchy again Uncle Yan? I do hope so, you would make a fine King." The lie made Yan Fenrir smile as he sipped the drink.

The name Fenrir packed weight on Corellia, not only because her Uncle got himself elected to a Council he despised, but because the name Fenrir had once been linked to the monarchs who had ruled a long time ago. Names meant a lot in this part of the galaxy.

"Perhaps not." He turned to Wynter, his eyes flashing and a grin spreading across his face. "But we can rise again."

"How so?" Her stomach rolled- she was not liking where he was going.

"You are to be married."

He spoke matter of factly, while observing an orb on her table which would light up in different colours to light the room in the darkness of night. He spun it in his hand, and it changed into a dim purple colour.

"What?" She blinked. Then began to laugh. "This is a joke!"

"No joke! And you should be happy! I met with General Hux, at the Casino and he agrees it would be a beneficial alliance. He was impressed with you." He sounded a little hurt at her reaction.

"This is a joke." Wynter reaffirmed, mouth open in amazement at her Uncle, as her laugh died in her throat. Her mouth dried, heart thumping hard as it dawned on her. "Did you bet on this?"

"You are to marry General Hux. And with this act you will save our family name in the annals of history, you shall truly mend the rift as your mother wanted you to." Yan Fenrir strode over to her, triumphant over his scheme. 

Wynter was lost for words, she mouth opened and closed, with no sounds escaping save a small whimper. He had lost her in a bet. He had betted her like some mere object in his possession. 

"What did you bet me for Uncle?" She broke from her acting momentarily, her fists shaking. "I deserve to know what you felt deserved betting me for."

"A role on the Council that the Supreme Leader plans to set up. But no matter. You shall bring me closer to my desire."

He was an idiot. Wynter knew that already, but now she saw him in a different light; he was truly deluded to believe he would be given a place in the Council of the First Order- such a thing did not and would never exist.

She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of her calming flowers. Her fists stopped shaking. She had a job to do, and it came before her wish to disobey her Uncle.

"I think it would also stop this insane witch hunt for this spy. Surely all made up, as are most the stories here."

Doubt crept into her mind. Did he know? She studied her Uncle closely as he toyed with her nightgown hanging from her grand wardrobes, lost in the richness of fabric.

"Those poor servants, just slaves acting on orders... If it continues they will be killed."

He didn't know. He didn't know that since the day she arrived on the planet, to a warm welcome from her distant Uncle, only pleased to have someone to carry on the family name and blood, that everything she had told him was part of a carefully crafted web of intricate lies. 

"I am sorry for my reaction Uncle. I cherish you dearly and I will do as you wish." Back to obedient niece.

"That is the spirit."

"You will dress nicely tomorrow to announce it to Corellia and indeed the Galaxy." 

"Annonce to the Galaxy?" Dread filled her stomach. That was not good.

"Of course. Finally something to give people reason to celebrate, something to see the First Order in a different light than just a military outfit destroying whole Systems."

With that he left her room.

Wynter slowly sank herself back down on the floor, crossing her legs and shutting her eyes. Her mind was racing with possibilities to get her out of it. If her face was broadcast across the galaxy should would be recognised, and he would know immediately. Was she to be martyred for the cause? Were they even succeeding? She had heard the rumours, confirmed by the arrival of the First Order that the resistance were nothing more than scavengers on the outer rims of space, so close to extinction.

She had a job to do. She would not marry General Hux. She clenched her fists in anger. Slowly the orb sailed over to her, dancing around her in the air, along with the pillows and some books nearby. She exhaled, placing her finger tips on the floor. The objects paused in mid air, turning over and over slowly, before sinking to the floor.

"Well I sensed something was wrong, but this is entirely unexpected." Jacen had entered her room, his eyes narrowed towards her in concern. "Yan was positively sloshed. What is going on?"

She gave him a look.

"Oh." Jacen slowly nodded his head. "Oh wow. What can we do?"

"What we do best." She picked up her orb, as it shone a bright white. "Keep spinning the webs of lies, maybe even go out with a bang."

"Or we should contact the General, move the plan forward." Jacen spoke calmly.

"That is probably a much better plan." 

"It is. Better than going out with a bang. We can hurt the First Order, while healing the Resistance."


	4. Chapter 4

"And finally the First Order announces it's first alliance of many with a Core Planet. Corellia has announced its loyalty to the First Order, in favour of the security the First Order can bring to the planet and the surrounding systems." The propaganda clip blared with fanfare and celebration, showing the inside of the grand Court in Corellia. The announcer was too cheery sounding, a clipped accent to their voice. "And to enshrine their commitment, the alliance will be sealed by marriage."

The clip flashed to General Hux standing menacingly over assembled neat lines of soldiers and civilians on Corellia, as the First Order flag flew high behind him. Then it cut to a woman with white hair, twirled around her neck, dressed in a delicate looking light dress moving next to him, taking his arm as he offered it to her. She smiled widely, waving to the crowd. Behind her stood a larger looking man, dirty blonde hair slicked back.

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has...."

General Organa jabbed the screen with a finger in annoyance, silencing the cheerful tones of the propaganda reader and turned to those assembled behind her.

"That is where we are needed."

"Corellia? The planet that makes ships?" Finn looked around, frowning.

"Yes. That planet. Two of our best spies are now in danger of being discovered and they have ties too great for us to lose. Especially now."

The screen flickered back to the celebrations.

Rey nodded. "We need all the allies we can get."

"Especially if they can build us ships." Finn agreed, nodding his head. "But where we they when we needed help the most?"

Poe leant against the wall, arms folded and he nodded in agreement.

"They are spies." Organa urged. "They have been on Corellia for more than 7 years, slowly gaining traction and allies: they responded to our cry albeit a little later than we would have wanted. We need them back with us now."

'But General..." Poe frowned, unfolding his arms. "Corellia is swarming with First Order. Surely we cannot risk what little we do have left for the sake of a spy."

"Two spies, with many connections who might just turn this tide." Organa corrected. "Plus I am not asking us all to go. Just you."

"Me? But..."

"I know what you are going to say." She held her hand, stopping his speech. Rey looked between the two and grinned. "But you are the only one I trust to do this properly."

"We are too thin on numbers."

"You are the only one I trust to do this properly."

"What if we get attacked here?"

"My orders are final Dameron."

Poe cursed to himself, brandishing in annoyance.

"Why can't I go?" Finn rose his hand.

"I have other plans for you." General Organa gently lowered his hand.

"Who is this spy?" Knowing that the decision was final he submitted, glaring at General Organa.

"Spies." She smiled and pointed to the screen, pausing it just as the white haired woman stood once more, smiling next to General Hux with the dark blonde stoic man behind. "Them."

"The thin pasty General?"

General Organa rolled her eyes.

"She is the spy? A Princess?"

"She isn't a princess. And don't underestimate princesses." General Organa cautioned. "Her and her cousin."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as possible. You will have to smuggle there as part of the trade route that goes through Corellia. We will give BB-8 a paint job and some new identification numbers."

The small droid chimed in glee.

"Will you give me any other details?"

"No. They can fill you in on our plan." She winked. "Oh and don't get distracted by the casinos!"

Poe turned and left the room, BB-8 close behind.

"I will go check on him." Finn left hurriedly.

"The force moves around them General Organa." Rey cautioned. "I won't be the only one to notice."

"I know." She sighed heavily. "This announcement has thrown both of them, her more so, in the limelight. Which is why I need them out of there safely..."

She sank herself into a seat, her cane propped in front of her.

"They were doing a good job of stirring alliances on Corellia, which I still hope hold enough to help rebuild. It was meant to be the safest place for them there. But now that has changed. In the hands of our enemies both of their knowledge... it would be detrimental."

"They must have quite the history."

"Oh yes." The General lent on her cane and eased herself into her seat. "An ancient family bloodline, guarding many secrets and mysteries about the galaxy and the past."

Rey lent forwards.

"I am sure you will find out when they get here."

\---

 

General Hux stood on the bridge of his new destroyer class ship, hands behind his back. Messages had arrived thick and fast from new and old allies of the First Order congratulating him on the first alliance of its kind. A direct alliance with a high ranking official and an ally. A direct alliance with a planet whose people had designed some of the best ships the galaxy had seen. No doubt the move would bring plenty more systems into place without the need for violence and wasting resources, just their lust for power. 

"General, sir, an incoming message from the Supreme Leader."

Hux sneered, displeased that it still wasn't him sat on the throne of the First Order. After all he had done.

"Patch him through."

The hologram of Kylo Ren stood before him on the deck, his face as sullen as ever.

"I suppose you are going to congratulate me?"

"No." Kylo replied bluntly. "I am notifying you that I am going to make a visit to Corellia."

General Hux was taken aback for a moment, before his anger began to seep through his body. "I have everything under control here, Supreme Leader."

He said the last bit with as much malice as he could muster.

"That I doubt. The woman is special. No doubt she is the spy you have failed to find."

"Impossible." General Hux scoffed. "We checked her background thoroughly."

"I am sure you did. Keep her close at hand. She is the spy, as she is the one who delivered the map and the dead Jedi's lightsaber to the resistance."

Silence rang around the hull ominously. Hux felt as though the wind had suddenly been sucked from his lungs.

"Tell me how you know this." Hux demanded, his fist clenched.

"I know her more than you do." Kylo Ren turned. "Expect my arrival soon."

With that the image went from the screen.

"You always ruin everything!" He screamed at the nothingness of space.


	5. Chapter 5

She hated the casinos. She hated them before. She hated them more now, since her Uncle had betted her away for a seat on a council that would never exist. But she didn't have to let everyone know. On the outside she looked happy, juggling dice in her hands with a dainty glass in the other, as jewels glittered from her fingers, neck and ears. Jacen stood nearby looking grand in his CorSec uniform, smirking only slightly. He knew she hated casinos. 

Around him were a group of giggling women, eager to grab a look at Jacen Antilles, the son of the famous actress Syal Antilles, who had inherited her bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair- the poster boy for CorSec. The occasional wink sent them into hysterics.

His presence in the casino and the gaggle around him was normal. The First Order guards swarming around were not. Since the announcement she had barely been able to move from the amount of guards who followed her every waking move.

She threw the die. They rattled over the table, turning and turning. Everyone seemed to hold their breathes. The Twi'lek shook her head and took the counters from the table. A lose. Wynter took a sip of the brown coloured liquid in the dainty glass, feeling the fire descend down her body. It felt good. She turned from the table towards Jacen, who pushed aside the gaggle of women, to walk alongside Wynter.

"As soon as we make contact, I am leaving."

"I wasn't expecting anything less." Jacen rose his eyebrows in amusement. 

She sauntered over to the bar, where she sat herself on a long stool, placing her now empty glass on the side.

Jacen moved after her, close enough to keep her in eye and ear shot, but far enough to place the First Order soldiers out of earshot. He looked calm, mostly inactive, but he was ready to attack the First Order if necessary. They both knew that as time went by, the noose was tightening around their necks- perhaps it was all inevitable, the way it should be. The last pieces of resistance. Not detected for so long.

"You don't seem to be in much luck."

A man appeared next to her, a bored look on his gruff face.

"There is no such thing as luck." She sighed as she watched the bartender pour her another drink, the noise of the casino roared over their voices. "Just a web of events, that can make things happen. Be it a win at the tables, or meeting new people."

She motioned for him to sit next to her and nodded to the bartender. Another glass appeared, full of brown liquid.

"Like strife, war and good old casinos." The man took a sip of the brown liquid.

"Perhaps. If I am forced to be here with you, perhaps casinos serve as a theatre of war."

The gruff man smiled. "I have got wings, a way to fight."

"She acted a lot quicker than I was expecting. You're her man, the ace pilot."

"The one and only."

Wynter didn't even break a smile. Her face remained as unreadable and impassive as ever, as though she were having a boring conversation with the roguish looking man. She looked as though she wanted rid of him.

"Jacen knows who you are now. He will find a way to get a meeting with less ears and eyes."

Wynter downed the rest of her drink and sauntered away from the bar. Poe Dameron rolled his eyes and downed his drink, about to stand when a hand grabbed his.

"Hey, you gonna pay for those?"

"Thought it was on her?"

The bartender shook his head. "Are we going to have a problem here?"

"No. No problem." Poe grumbled, handing over the credits

\---

Poe tugged at his light coloured CorSec uniform, feeling ill at ease with the disguise and in his surroundings. He hated social gatherings. Especially when there was no drink and it was full of pompous liars. He was out of his depth. He was a fighter, a pilot not a spy living a lie. Jacen chuckled next to him.

"Don't look so uncomfortable, you'll give us away immediately."

"How do you stand... this?" He tugged his sleeve.

"Rather well. Once I put on the uniform, my back straightens, my manner changes. Feel it." Jacen leaned in. "If you don't we will most likely be killed here."

Poe muttered to himself.

"Ah Dowager you look stunning today."

Ahead of them the white haired woman was kissing another woman on both cheeks, who was dressed head to foot in opulence. 

"My dear thank you. Congratulations on your betrothal." The Dowager glanced away towards Hux, who was in conversation with a ship designer. "It shall bring you prosperity."

"Indeed, although we don't all marry for riches and fame."

"Hmm." The woman hummed in reply a smile frozen on her face.

They followed the white haired woman as she moved towards another group, a similar meeting a similar congratulation.

"I am surprised the Dowager has shown her face." A woman with bright red lipstick flickered her eyes around.

"I know." The white haired woman confirmed. "She looks ghastly. You know she plans to marry again, this time to an Officer in the First Order- she is afraid."

"Why ever so?" Another replied in a gasp. 

"Well..." She lent close. "Her interrogation did not go well, having purchased a slave from the same trader as... you know... They found charred remains of documents."

"Oh my." The women began to laugh, their fans shielding their mouths from the view of others. "Anita will be intrigued."

Poe frowned as he watched the rumour take hold. Spreading like wildfire. It did not sit well with him. He glanced over to the Dowager, who seemed to be visibly shrinking.

"Hey." He hissed to the white haired woman, as Jacen placed a hand discreetly on his shoulder. "Is that fair?"

"What?" She hissed back.

"Spreading lies?"

"It is what we do best. To survive."

She disregarded him and moved ahead.

"Pilot." Jacen warned calmly. "Don't blow it."

Just then music began to play. The gathered turned and began to clap, as bodies began to form partners to dance in the middle. It was unexpected. It was a social gathering, light talk, a few drinks and nibbles. No music had been planned. She turned back to Jacen and Poe, who both had become visibly more rigid. It was a trap. 

"Would you care to dance?"

She turned to see General Hux holding out his hand, the bags under his eyes had deepened.

"Of course my beloved." Another lie.

Poe and Jacen watched from the sidelines as the pair began a strange dance, the General clearly out of his depth.

"I sense something very wrong. Very wrong." Jacen whispered to Poe. "This wasn't in the plan."

"Me too. I was meant to come here to extract you two, not to go to a party as an un-paid guard."

"Look up."

Poe glanced up to the balconies scattered around. A dark figure, something glinting in the light, that was not jewellery.

"You stay." Poe hissed. "If you leave they will know that you know something is wrong- you are a constant by her side."

"I was going to say the same. I can protect her better from here. Whatever that is, won't reach her. Find out what."

Poe frowned at the crypt confidence, but obeyed and slipped out unnoticed. 

"Shit." He muttered. The corridors spiralled everywhere. He gulped, pausing only for a moment. He took the one ahead, hoping it was right.

He moved quickly, taking the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top he slowed. The first balcony he peered in held what seemed like a family feasting on fruits. The second two patrons escaping for alone time. He shut the curtain hurriedly. The third was the one he was looking for. A man was peering through the railings, sniper in hand. He wore a dirtied uniform or a worker. With a swift movement, Poe knocked him on the head with the nearest object he could find. An ornamental orb. He grinned to himself- usually he was all guns blazing. This time he wouldn't ruin the dull party.

The man slumped to the floor as the music played, and the pairs danced. He grabbed the sniper gun and opened the contents- not bullets as such, they contained something strange inside. He took them and pocketed them. Next he turned to the unconscious man, searching through his pockets. What he found brought a lump to his throat. He held it in his hands- a patch. Resistance Insignia. He shook his head, impossible, not here, not this. He pocketed the patch. He placed the man in a corner, curtain dropping over him and grabbed the sniper gun. 

He left the balcony area, eyes fixed on the plant pot ahead. He discarded the sniper gun inside, just as the couple emerged giggling from the balcony area. As the music ended he was back next to Jacen. "Man is up on the second floor, behind curtains. Sniper discarded nearby in a plant pot." "I will get my men to dispose of it." "Can they be trusted?" "We have worked undercover for the Resistance for years- don't underestimate the support we have, no matter how small."

General Hux bowed to the white haired woman, glancing upwards then to a First Order Troop then back to her.

"We need to leave here now."

Jacen nodded. She turned back towards them, eyes flickering up. As though she had read their minds, she glided passed heading away from the gathering back to her quarters. Jacen and Poe followed.


	6. Chapter 6

The door to her quarters opened, and then promptly latched shut once again. Wynter sat cross legged on the floor, in a pile of her cushions, a book in her lap.

"Nothing outside." Jacen confirmed.

"What was that about?" Poe scowled, glaring at Jacen.

He had undone the top button his CorSec uniform, irritated by the stiffness. BB-8 was now with them, having stayed in her quarters the entire time of the gathering, also appearing as though he were part of Corellian Security Forces.

"A little jumpy, is this ace pilot." Jacen smirked.

"That... What? You saw what happened, what nearly happened!" Poe glared at the pair. "An assassin, aiming at you."

"I suspected as much. Hux isn't usually a dancer, not a public show of affection type man either. The music unplanned. We danced in the middle. Thank goodness you both stopped it."

Jacen folded his arms, a triumphant smile spreading over his face.

"I found this on the person." Poe brandished the insignia. 

"It seems your fiancé was hoping to pin your very public murder on the Resistance."

"Which means he knows about me."

"Great." Poe muttered. "We need to get off this planet before the whole First Order fleet arrives."

"I agree. Jacen stand guard outside, please I have information to share with Mr Pilot." Wynter nodded and moved over to her desk, swopping her fingers over a holograph, as Jacen nodded and left the room. "I admit recent events have me worried for our safety and the Resistance is relying on us getting this right. I have already sent word to cells of Resistance on this planet. Some have left in search of the remaining fleet under disguise as merchants, the rest remain here to kick start the Corellian Resistance anew. The arrival of the First Order meant very little convincing that this was the time to act was needed."

"How many?"

"3 vessels have left Corellian airspace which are all destined to meet with the General, carrying cargo, supplies and people. Not enough to replace everything that was lost, but it is a start. Another vessel, also on its way, taken over by 'pirates'" Her hands swept over the screen, bringing a ship into focus. "But that isn't why you're here."

Poe moved over to the console and studied the blue prints.

"Beep-bep-Beep-bop."

"Hmm, that's right BB-8." Wynter hummed in reply. "New small fighter jets, swift with firing power. Our job is to borrow them from the Corellian Engineering Coperation before the First Order gets hold of them and pilot them to the remainder of the fleet. They should replace every fighter jet we have lost, if not more."

"These specs... they are amazing. The speeds this thing could do, it could outrun any First Order cruiser or tie fighter."

"Hmm." She knew they were good, but the numbers and arrows on the screen were largely gibberish to her.

"How many are we taking?"

"The whole fleet. 18 of them. 14 will disappear en-route to the First Order, when I give the signal The other 4 are off world, floating above us, ready to show off to the First Order later this week. If they remain with the First Order they will track the ones that have disappeared." Wynter looked at him. "Now do you see why Organa risked her best for this mission?"

Poe didn't respond he just stared at the hologram. His mind was racing from the events of the day- the insanity of everything. Wynter swiped her finger, closing the screen. Just as she did Jacen stepped in, looking a little dishevelled staring at Wynter.

"General Hux is on the way." She turned to Poe.

"How do you know?" Poe looked between them. "Did you get that just from his face? His face is just... chiselled."

"Thanks for the compliment." Jacen grinned.

Wynter mumbled. "You two best leave-"

"There is no time." Jacen urged, running his fingers through his hair to slick it back. "Ace pilot, stand opposite me and look as guard like as possible. And hide that BB-8 unit- despite the disguise the General will know something is up more than he already does if he sees the same type of droid that he searched for in the past."

Wynter kicked open a small crate, full of clothing and heaved the droid inside.

"Sshh." She whispered to the small droid. "I know and I am sorry, please stay quiet."

She nestled herself among her pillows once more on the floor, picking up the book.

"Ah, thought I would find you here." General Hux strode into her room, his head tilted in a way that showed he already thought he owned the place. Four guards followed him, dressed in shining black.

Wynter rose from the floor, leaving the book on the pillows, a huge smile on her face. "My dear! I was not expecting to meet you for a second time today, what a pleasure it is. I had to leave the gathering in quite a rush, I felt very overcome by the crowds."

She blushed, then hastily inclined her head to General Hux; as though her excitement temporarily made her forget protocol. Lying came so naturally to her. He blinked at her for a moment, before striding away to another side of her room, his hands still behind his back. He stared at her orb, picking it up. It glowed red. 

The guards began to search around her quarters, turning over items, looking through drawers. Customary for a high ranking General visiting unannounced, but it annoyed Wynter. She would have to straighten out everything again. 

Jacen stood still, but his gaze was firmly fixed on a guard nearing the crate. Poe's eyes darted from the crate to the guard, his heart thundering. The guard peered straight inside, even rummaged a little.

"All clear." The guard said as he shut the lid.

"Leave us." He turned to stare at Jacen and Poe.

Jacens' face had been unreadable throughout, but at the command a frown appeared. He looked to Wynter: he was not happy leaving her alone with four First Order troops and the General. Especially not now. Poe looked as though he was sucking a sour fruit.

Jacen glanced at Wynter. "Do as the General commands."

"As you wish." Jacen saluted, followed hurriedly by Poe, and they left the room.

A silence fell between Wynter and Hux. He sniffed, breaking it first.

"Always made me wonder why you have CorSec Guards trailing your every move like loyal dogs."

Wynter bowed her head. "Ever since I first arrived on this planet, they have trailed me. At first it was for my Uncle to establish I was who I said I was. Now it is to ensure I remain safe."

"He values you greatly."

She decided not to reply, and just nodded. The General looked uncomfortable. 

"Your Uncle is also stupid." He spat the words out; something was going wrong. He advanced towards her, his eyes glaring into her in a way he had never done before. For a moment, she didn't need to act scared.

"How so?" Wynter replied, keeping her mask firmly in place, her voice a small squeak, as she shrank away.

"He has no foresight, no idea the gravity of what he is attempting to do."

Wynter knew what he was on about, but refused to show she knew. General Hux spoke about how her Uncle was eyeing the Command structure of the First Order for power, not knowing he was incapable of such a manoeuvre. She arranged her face into a mask of confusion.

"Enough." Hux began to stride out from the room, before turning to her. He was looking for something. "I came to let you know the Supreme Leader blesses our Union. His ship will be in orbit in the coming days."

"Hail the First Order. It pleases me to receive so many blessings." There were no cracks in her mask. She refused to give the General what he had come into her room to get. A reaction.

He cleared his throat and left the room, snapping his fingers. The four soldiers followed him out.

The noose had tightened. She wasn't sure how much tighter it could get after the gathering, but it had tightened. 

Jacen and Poe re-entered, and as they did BB-8 moaned inside the crate. Wynter moved over and gently got the droid out.

"He definitely knows." She looked to Jacen.

"Ah, so meeting your future husband now has confirmed that more so than the surprise dance and lone assassin in the rafters? Yet you act so well."

"It is necessary to act, in order to survive." Wynter replied, turning her attention to Poe.

"That isn't working right now though is it?" He replied.

"How long?" Jacen asked, the voice of calm.

"Two days at the most. We need to move the plan forwards. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?

"Yes."

"Good. The sooner we get off this crazy planet the better." Poe looked to BB-8. "Didn't that guard look directly into the crate? How did he not see BB-8?"

"You have fought with them." Jacen shrugged. "Poor aim and eyesight."


	7. Chapter 7

Wynter grinned to herself as BB-8 beeped to confirm. So far everything was going to plan. The cruisers containing the majority of the ships had been hijacked. Her face was obscured by a rebreathing mask common for engineers working deep in engine cores to wear, to protect from radiation. Only 4 remained in the Corellian Engineering Decks on a station out of the planet- the station she was currently on. 4 ships... to be sadly burned in a raging fire, a terrible accident. But even then, she knew that the First Order would put the pieces together.

No doubt Yan Fenrir would be taken in for further questioning, his impotence and ineptitudes lay bare. 

A little hacking by herself and BB-8 had rendered the tracking on the ships useless, and locking coordinates for rendezvous with one of the bigger Corellian Ships controlled by rebels waiting in deep space. The new star fighter ships would vanish without a trace.

"We still have 8 minutes until they are safe distance to make the jump." Jacen muttered, over the com. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Same, but it is now or never. Get into positions."

Wynter and Poe were with BB-8 and set themselves up to look as though they were maintenance workers checking on a maintenance droid. Jacen had not taken kindly to leaving her with the roguish ace pilot, but after some coercion he begrudging accepted going with the other two rebels.It was safer if they split up. If something happened to one, the other would survive. They both knew that their was something more important than them both surviving at stake. Tyrell was tasked with setting off the fire, that would rip through the station, quickly enough to confuse and destroy, but slow enough to allow them to steal the ships and give the innocent people on the station time to evacuate. BB-8 plugged into the system, checking everything he was able.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Poe commented.

"I just can't wait to be away from this place."

"Is that the truth?"

"Not everything I say is a lie."

"That was." He replied.

She grumbled and finished off the finishing touches.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"The General." A rare genuine smile crossing her face. "She taught me a lot too."

"What?"

"Spying mostly and a fair bit of acting." Wynter sighed. "I was never particularly skilled in stealth, or combat really, until she got her hands on me."

"How long you been in the field?"

"A few years for the resistance. My official file is mostly made up. You?"

"Most my life." He admitted. "I have flown for the resistance and the General since I was a trained fighter pilot. She pushed me to be the best, trusted me to be the best, even in the darkest times, when I made... suspect and rash decisions she never lost faith in me."

"That is the General. Your parents..." Wynter stopped fiddling with wires to look at Poe. "They too fought didn't they? Against the Empire?"

Poe nodded. She wondered if they had come face to face in a dog fight with her father. Wondered if they survived.

Wynter tilted her head towards the docking bay of the giant space engineering hub above Corellia. She could sense it.

"Trouble." Just as she spoke a single sound of gun fire rang across the dock. Followed by another. Then another. "Something has gone wrong."

"We move now." Poe motioned at BB-8 and the trio ran towards the ships docked ahead.

They ran towards the noise while everyone else was running away. Wynter grumbled to herself as her shoulder collided with the bodies of panicked engineers fleeing the scene. They rounded the corner just as the alarm began blaring.

"This was not meant to happen!" Poe yelled at her. "What has gone wrong? Surely they haven't noticed you gone?"

"I am not sure!"

Below First Order soldiers were streaming into the deck, firing their weapons upon three figures who had neared the sleek fighter ships.

"There are more troops here than originally scouted." Jacen was breathing heavily down the comm. "I think your two days was optimistic."

"I agree." She replied through gritted teeth. She should have acted sooner.

A door to their left whooshed open. Wynter moved too fast, her blaster in her hand, she squeezed the trigger sending a single laser blast through the armour of a First Order soldier. Then another through the head.

"Change of plan." She grabbed the communicator in her belt, pressing the button. "Get in the ships. NOW!"

"Run." Poe pointed towards the closest ship.

Wynter nodded. They ran across the loading bay, diving behind cover as the fire fight turned to them. Wynter panted, her back to the crate, feeling the force of the fire on her back. Ahead of her was the opening to space. The roars of engines filled the bay, as one of the ships took off. Quickly followed by a second.

"We aren't safe yet. We have a few minutes until they can jump." Jacen's voice was only barely audible above the clamour of fire.

Wynter winced as a blast grazed her face, while she peeked out. There were more soldiers now and had the alarm gotten louder?

"Jacen. This is an order. Get in the ship and take off."

"No way am I -"

"Don't argue. We can buy you some time until you can jump." She looked to Poe who nodded to confirm he agreed with her plan. "Jacen. That's a direct order."

"There is only the force." He muttered back.

"And the force shall always remain." She replied.

Poe frowned. "That isn't how it goes."

Wynter shrugged. "We forget in the field."

"You are lying again."

Another whoosh of engines firing. Wynter felt her hair move in the artificial wind form the engine propulsion and watched as the power took out a group of soldiers that had formed around one of the fighter jets.

"Pilot, you and BB-8 get to the other jet and be ready to take off when I say so, I will scramble in."

"What?" Poe yelled, a deep frown etched on his gruff features. 

"You can pilot... I really can't. Trust me. I can hold them off while you get everything ready. If I don't come back, just go."

"My orders were to get you out. I will have the jet ready for when you come back on board and I will not leave until you are on." He grabbed her arm.

"And risk the other jets?"

"Just make sure you get back onboard." He grinned and fired his blaster, making a dash for the ladders as BB-8 followed, making a wailing noise.

She stood from her cover, rounding her blaster gun around. With neat precision, and skill she expertly began taking out the soldiers firing at them. One shot per soldier. Time seemed to slow down for her. Her eyes locked onto a red flash of the laser from a blaster hurtle towards her, and as though she were in a dance, she spun out of its way. The blast landed into the floor, creating a small black crater in the metal. Wynter could sense the droid and the pilot readying the ship behind her.

"She is oddly very good at this!" Poe called to BB-8 as he jumped into the cockpit, loading up the interface. "Woow."

The whole dash lit up in white, shinning with novelty.

She lowered herself to the floor, missing three more blasts where her head had been and she shook another blaster pistol from the corpse of a poor engineer caught in the cross fire. Her eyes only briefly flickered to his face, young with a mop of blonde hair on his head, face covered in grease. She gritted her teeth and raised the second blaster.

"Look out!" She tilted her head towards his warning.

Poe was turned, slightly out of his seat, staring in horror at something in the distance. As he called a shot went through his arm, knocking him from the pit and tumbling to the floor below. Wynter cursed and turned around. She saw it. A missile launcher. How had she missed that?

It was too late. The First Order had already fired it. Directly at her and the fighter jet. If she didn't do something it wouldn't just be her who died, it would be Poe as well. She dropped the pistols and closed her eyes. 

Poe was in a heap on the floor.

Wynter raised her two bare hands, her eyes moving around under her closed lids. "There is only the force. The force shall remain. There is no light. There is no dark. Just the force."

She opened her eyes. The missile was held suspended before her body, its rocket spluttering but not propelling it forward. She turned her hands over and as she did, the whole missile rotated around. A bead of sweat trickled down from her brow, over her cheeks and dripping from her jawline to the floor.

She released her hold. The next moment the bay opposite was engulfed in a massive explosion, knocking the First Order troops down or blowing them to pieces. At least there would be the fire that would engulf the station.

Wynter dashed over to Poe, helping him up. She breathed in relief that he was breathing and awake.

"What just-?"

"I told you to take off didn't I?"

"Did I fall?"

"No time. If he didn't know by now, now he knows."

"Who is he?" Poe cried out in pain. Wynter looked down at him, noticing the wound deep in his side.

"Can you still pilot?"

"You are fuzzy."

"Shit." Wynter muttered under her breath. She managed to haul the heavily injured man into the cockpit and threw herself in afterwards.

The droid beeped behind her. Then stared from the the wreckage back to her and then back.

"Faulty rocket."

"Bewowow." He wasn't buying it.

Wynter cleared her throat and turned to the dash. She stared at the controls in panic and confusion. "I... I can't fly. BB-8?"

"Bee-beewowo."

"Oh great. Any tips?"

"Bewwwoww."

"I don't even know what that is!"

She felt it. A disturbance. More darkness than she remembered. She turned around. Stood in the burning flames was a tall figure, dressed in black. This was not the time. If the jet remained in First Order hands they would track the others.

"Poe? Can we jump to light speed from here?" He was out cold. "Poe? Shit? BB-8?"

"Beeewowwwww."

"Anywhere. Just do it."

The droid protested. She turned once again to see the tall dark figure turn and leave among the flames.

"Now."


	8. Chapter 8

"I crashed the ship." It was the first thing she could think to say to Poe as he woke up.

"Wha-?" He winced, a hand going to his side. It felt as though he had been shot.

Behind her the ship was half buried in the undergrowth of a forest. Mud seemed to cake most of his body, the smell of fresh foliage in his nostrils. He sniffed again. Foliage and burning.

"Beewo-w- bee."

"Hey buddy." Poe struggled to sit up. Wynter moved to help him sit as he groaned in pain.

He stared ahead at the ship, the front wrecked, and most of it on fire, plumes of smoke swirled into the dark night sky.

"What happened?"

"I told you I crashed the ship. I am really sorry. I did try and warn you that I can't drive."

"But we were in the hangar of the Corellian Engineering Cooperation..." He stared at her. "BB-8 what happened?"

The droid looked between the two humans, back and forth a number of times before making a noise and rolled off towards the ship, trying to fix whatever the droid could. She had sternly told him not to tell the ace pilot.

"I am still not sure what went wrong, but all 4 ships were taken. You were shot, and hit your head as you fell."

Poe massaged his temples. "Now that you mention it I have got a headache."

Something on the ship exploded, startling the pair. BB-8 wailed, opening a compartment to extinguish the fire. One of the many fires.

"You... are skilled at crashing ships. What did you do?" He studied his wound, noticing it had been bandaged, although some blood was coming through. He would have to do it again at some point.

"Not everyone inherits ace pilot genes. I jumped to hyperspace."

"Inside the hangar?" Poe looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes."

"Well... at least we know it semi works. Did you parents fly too?"

"My father did yes."

"Who was he? Maybe he knew my mother."

"He was a member of the Rogue Squadron."

"With Luke Skywalker? Ow!" Poe moved suddenly, eyes wide and eager to listen, but his movement caused him some pain.

"You need to stay as still as possible." Wynter cautioned. "We patched you up as best we could. BB-8 was worried about you."

"He has seen me survive worse... Though I have really never seen a ship so skilfully crashed before."

Poe stared over the wreckage of the ship again, his eyes wide, not quite believing someone could do so much damage.

"You weren't kidding when you said you couldn't fly. Where are we?"

"No idea." Wynter admitted. "Can we fix it?"

Poe whistled through his teeth. "It is worth trying. Help me over to it."

He caught her stern look. "I know you said no moving, but at least help me closer. BB-8 is keeping it contained, so it won't blow up on us."

Wynter slowly helped him to his feet and the pair moved towards the ship, her shoulder under his armpit for support.

She propped him against debris that wasn't on fire, giving him a closer look.

"We can try to fix it."

"It is beyond repair isnt it." Wynter seemed defeated.

"I mean... some might say it is... it is worth a try." Poe scrambled for the right words. "Hey, you got us out of there. That's good enough for me. Does the General know?"

"I... doubt it."

"We need to get a message to her."

"No." Wynter shook her head. "We cannot risk it being intercepted."

"There must be something we can do."

"We need to establish where we are, but we wont do that until you can move better."

The ace pilot sighed. Wynter looked upwards, from the trees into the sky. She wanted nothing more than to establish communications, to check that Jacen made it, to let him know she was ok.

"You know, despite sharing a lovely drink at the casino, which you made me pay for..."

Wynter smiled and turned her head to the pilot. "I owe you a drink or two, at Corellian prices."

"Appreciate the gesture. But yeah I don't know your name."

"Nor I yours ace pilot."

"You don't know who I am?"

"Am I meant to?" Her brows furrowed.

He sighed. "Poe Dameron."

He extended a hand. She looked at his hand, and swallowed. "Wynter F..."

What should it be? Fenrir? Fel? Or something totally different?

"Wynter Fel."

He took her hand as he processed her words, holding on slightly too long as he realised where he recognised the name from.

"Fel?"

He still held her hand.

"Yes."

"Fought for the Empire?"

"Yes."

He let go of her hand. Wynter sighed and stood up.

"I am going to go and check on the perimeter, make sure... no rancors... or anything."

Although she prayed a rancour could swallow her whole now. His face didn't hide disgust. She turned and walked away, into the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

"Lies all of it."

Poe shook his head turning a bolt on the side of the wrecked ship, as BB-8 used a tool to meld metal together.

"Lies, webs and webs of lies. Her family were imperialists!"

The metal of the ship rumbled from the heat of the fires and the mud bubbling underneath.

"She has probably gone now to alert the First Order to our whereabouts."

"Beebee wow-wow?"

"I don't know! Maybe it is part of some elaborate plan to truly end the Resistance for good."

"Bee wowow bee bee."

"Because they are evil. They would rather catch us and torture us and lie to us and then kill us, while destroying our faith."

"Be, Beebeebe wow, bee be wowo."

"I-I know but every word, a lie. What else could be a lie? Double agent work? I don't know BB-8, I wouldn't mind if it weren't for

They continued to work in silence for a while.

"Bee wowow."

"Yeah, she has been gone long buddy."

Poe put down his tool and looked around at the forest. It had shocked him more than anything. He wasn't expecting to hear a name that his parents had often referred to, when they rarely came home from battles or working to restore the order in the galaxy once the Empire fell. Fel was one of the names synonymous with the Empire. Everything his parents fought for. He stroked the chain about his neck. Had he overreacted? But he had seen her lie, seen the different masks she could adopt in the short time he had known her. The assassination to buy his trust, the increased guards in the hangar- all to warm him and make his guard drop?

He then looked up to the night sky. A large green planet was in full view, and Poe wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"If that is a planet, this must be a moon." He titled his head. "You know it looks a little bit like... oh god."

He looked around. "That's Mandalore. This is Concordia. We hide, now."

Poe stood, relieved that his wounds had indeed healed, rather than further festered. He looked at his bandage and had to admit, she had done a decent patch up job. BB-8 rolled into the forest, and Poe scuffed the tracks with his boots and the pair dashed into the growth of the swamp.

"Come on."

He turned to BB-8 but the droid was not by his side. Poe turned to be hit in the face by a stick.

— —

"We are on Concordia." It was the first thing she could think to say as Poe woke, her face inches above his.

"Ow... I know that. This is happening too often for my liking." He winced as he sat up massaging his temple. "Where are we?"

Wynter pulled away from Poe. "Some kind of cage, inside the old mines I think. I woke up just a short while ago."

"Where is BB-8?"

"I am not sure." She admitted.

She looked tired. Poe eased himself to his feet, and stared at her. Her hair was bedraggled, not as pure white, clothes tattered from the fires. He gritted his teeth, it could still be lies. 

"You told them where we were didn't you? In the hopes that it would alert the First Order."

"No!" Her eyes widened. "I am part of the Resistance."

"We all know you are a good actress, fooling the General into believing. Everything you say could be one big lie- you said so yourself that you need it to survive."

"I... What did you just say?"

"You and your honeyed words."

"You're not so perfect, jump start pilot full of his own worth."

"At least I am on the right side."

"I am on your side. The exact same side."

Silence filled the cage. The ground was dusty, dirty and it stank of a mixture of blood and excrement. Wynter hit her head on the bars, staring out to the dimly lit cavern.

"My father served the Empire, as did most of the other members of my family. My grandfather, was particular decorated. They were faithful believing the Empire was the best way to bring control to the galaxy..." Wynter closed her eyes. "My father defected. As did his brother. They defected to the Rebellion."

She turned to Poe. "He faked his death, along with my Uncle and they defected at the Battle of Yavin. He met my mother in the Rebellion, she operated the communications."

"Huh? Rogue Squadron?"

"That might not have been entirely true."

"So why should I trust you now?"

"It is the truth. My father defected ,as did Uncle Foan, and they fought eventually alongside Luke Skywalker and his brother in law Wedge Antilles."

"That's an elaborate lie."

"Believe it or don't believe it. But don't judge a person based on the supposed actions of their ancestors. What should matter are the actions we do now, the fight we put to resist now."

"You... I can't trust you." He urged her. "And I don't think you know when you are lying anymore."

Wynter felt anger boil inside her veins, a hot and cold feeling traveling through her body.

"I am done trying to convince you or please you."

"Fine." Poe stood and moved over to what looked like the door. "I bet you haven't even tried escaping."

He rattled the door with all his might. 

Wynter snorted. "Sure shake us free."

He ignored her and focused on the hinges and lock. Truly impossible to break free without a tool of some kind. He rummaged over his hips.

"Where is my belt?"

"They stripped us of everything that could be used to escape upon capture. Standard really."

His hand shot to his neck. The chain remained. His fingers reached underneath, his hand gripping the cold ring on the end. It was still there. 

"Why have you been captured before?"

"No, but it is common sense. Have you?"

"Of course, many times."

"That isn't something to brag about."

A noise stopped their argument. A group of Mandolorians walked down the mine shaft, their armour shinning in the dim light. They were speaking in Mand'oa.

"What are they saying?"

"Ssh." She hissed to Poe. "I think they might torture us."

"You think? Do you know what they are saying?" He hissed back.

"I speak Mand'oa. I thought most people could?"

"God no. Maybe on shiny Core Planets. Could you tell them to not torture us?"

The cage door rattled open. Poe felt a metal stick contact his side. Electricity jolted through him. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor shaking. He heard Wynter cry out, as a similar stick went to her neck. She fell next to him, her eyes wide, teeth chattering. The bruise appearing on her neck was very real.

"I... I have.... tortured before." He managed to grunt to her. "It's... fine... try not to tell them anything."


	10. Chapter 10

Silence filled their cage. Wynter was studying the blood on her hands with interest, occasionally wiping the blood from her nose with her fingers. It had slowed from a stream, to a gentle ebb. 

Poe had his eyes shut, his head resting on the cold bars of the metal cage. It hadn't lasted long. They largely just yelled at them in Mand'oa- which made no sense to him- and brandished rods, occasionally hitting them. The worst bit was when Wynter had been all but knocked out cold, by one hit to the face. If that was the truth.

"What did they want?" He managed at last.

"They wanted to know where we are from. Who we are..." Her voice was slightly hoarse, quieter than normal. "They don't seem to have found the ship."

"Oh. Just typical torture questions then."

"Hmm."

"You ok? Must be hard for you."

"What getting beaten up by the people I supposedly work for?"

"No... look I... I just... I am sorry for my reaction. It isn't very fair of me." He sighed, massaging his temple with his eyes shut. "My best friend. Finn. He was once part of the First Order, but is a loyal member of the Resistance and I figured, it would be hypocritical of me to not accept you; when it was your father who fought not you. I am sorry. But I still don't think I can fully trust you."

"You are a dedicated soldier to the Resistance." She replied, a slight smile. "I think I wouldn't trust myself, if I was in your position, my name carries a lot of baggage with it. And for the past 7 years I have lived and breathed a made up story to cover my tracks. Reality blurs for me too."

"I think I can kinda understand that. The passed few days have been crazy blurry." He winced as the wound in his arm stung. 

A comfortable silence settled between the pair. Poe looked over to her, his eyes taking in her injuries. She looked paler than normal.

"How are you feeling? I remember my first beating."

"What makes you think this is the first time I have been beaten up?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because... you are from a really posh planet?"

Wynter laughed. "Not always remember- that wasn't a lie."

"Ok tell me then."

"The truth?"

"What else?"

"I think the truth is less believable than a lie."

"Try me."

"Ok." Wynter sat herself down on the floor. "We lived in Unknown Space."

"Ok wow you were being serious, that is hard to swallow."

"On Rakata Prime in a small settlement with a few other families. The Fel family have always had someone live on Rakata. Life in the Unknown is tough."

"I wouldn't know, not many have dared go there. What is it like?"

She frowned. "From what I can remember we were pushed hard to be prepared for anything. Despite the hardships, we got along with the Chiss-"

"You sure you aren't spinning the truth? I thought they were legend."

"This is the truth. They are real enough. The Chiss would allow some of us to train with them. I didn't, I was too young. Anyway, as kids we would play games to try and make us tougher- pistol games, duelling, preparing for a time when raiders might come. We lived, constantly expecting an attack...That's why my family aligned with the Empire... Until they ordered my father to massacre a group of innocent people." "That's heavy." "Hmm. What about you?"

"You mean the getting beaten up?"

She nodded.

"There was this one time in training, a group of the recruits picked on this smaller girl, it wasn't right. So I stepped in, but they were older boys and man they laid into me- but not her which is what mattered."

"Very noble of you." Wynter smiled, her fingers wiping the last of the blood from his nose.

"The worst time though... I will never forget and I still dream about it... The bad dreams."

Wynter cocked her head.

"I was captured by Kylo Ren."

"What? You survived?"

"Yeah. I can take beatings. Torture sure." He frowned, as he remembered his time on the First Order cruiser. "But he reached inside me somehow, using the force. I felt as though my mind was shattering, tearing apart and the pain was unbearable. But what was worse, was that I told him. I revealed all to him. Caused more problems than there should have been."

"I am sorry you experienced that." 

"I would do it again, for the Resistance." He looked over to her, his eyes set in certainty. "But the next time, I will never reveal anything. No matter the mind tricks."

"Why are you so loyal to the Resistance?" Wynter asked.

"My parents both fought in the Rebellion, and I grew up on Yavin-4 listening to their war stories, their heroics but also it was the right thing to do. The First Order emerged from nothing, so powerful. Threatening the order that had been restored. It was the right thing to do. Why did you join?"

"Well-"

Another noise interrupted her replied and announced more visitors.

"Back already?" Poe called out, as a group of Mandalorians walked down the shaft.

Wynter and Poe slowly got to their feet, moving automatically to be closer to each other, protection. As though it were a comfort against the unknown.

"Maybe this time we can try and get out."

"Make a distraction?" He replied.

The leader of the group turned his helmed head to the pair and pointed at Poe. 

The door opened and two guards swooped in, kicking him in the back of the legs. He cried out as he kneeled on the floor, a hand from one of the guards firmly keeping him to the ground. The leader then pointed to Wynter. She raised her arms up and knelt on the floor too. Poe could feel her breathing next to him. But one of the guards picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Where are you taking her?" Poe demanded, as he began to struggle. The hand reached to his wound and grabbed. He screamed out in pain.

The guard took her to the leader, who said something to her in Mand'oa.

She spat back in reply in Mand'oa and from what Poe could gather, it wasn't a nice reply.

He spoke again, laughing. She glared at him, her green eyes somehow on fire. She replied to him in Mand'oa. He chuckled.

She smiled sweetly. With a swing, she spun around on the guards shoulders, rendering him unbalanced. He crashed to the floor with a surprised cry. She grabbed his collar, and with a grunt and strength Poe wasn't expecting flung him towards the leader, knocking the pair over. He watched, unmoving and stunned.

"This is the distraction!" She yelled to Poe as she stood, kicking another guard square in the chest.

Poe picked up a pile of sand from the floor, too busy to notice a few grains seemed to hang in the air and elbowed the guard to his right in the groin, then flinging the dust to the guard on his left. He got to his feet and soon was in a fist fight with a guard. He felt blows all over his body, but he was too concerned by his own fists colliding with more ferocity, somehow pushing through the pain in his injured arm.

Wynter placed her fists in front of her face ready to face the leader and the other guard left. The leader was behind the guard. With a swift move she dodged the attack from the guard, gliding to her right, and pushed herself from the bars of the cage. Her foot collided with the head of the guard, sending him crashing into the wall. She then spun and elbowed the leader in the throat. He stood choking as she took his pistol. She aimed it at Poe. He spun just in time, his eyes wide. Lies? She fired.

Poe jumped as the shot fired through the other guards head, who had appeared behind him. With force he punched the guard in front of him in the face, crushing his amour and he collapsed to the floor. Poe stood over the two fallen guards panting. He turned to Wynter who had the leader by the collar. She dropped his lifeless body to the floor, she wasn't out of breath despite the intense fist fight. Only a bead of sweat fell from her brow to suggest exertion.

"He has alerted the First Order that we are here."

She turned to Poe.

He nodded. "That makes sense. Thanks for not missing that guard... It was close."

She tilted her head slightly, eyes narrowing while throwing him a discarded pistol. "I don't miss. I am actually ok with a gun... sticks and other objects not so good."

He caught it. A rolling noise rattled down the tunnel. The pair spun pistol at the ready.

"Beeeeee!" BB-8 screeched, coming to an abrupt halt, a key card in its mechanical pincer.

"Hey buddy where have you been?"

"Beeee wowowowwo."

"How brave." Wynter smiled.

"Would have appreciated that sooner but oh well. We need to find that fighter ship."

"Bee wowowow."

"What do you mean you exploded it into tiny pieces?" Poe knelt down staring at the BB-8.

"Bee bee wowow."

"He acted to protect the others." Wynter smiled. "Good job BB-8."

"We don't have a ship to get off this moon!"

"Then we steal one."

"Bee wow bee wowo."

"What about our stuff?"

"Bee wow."

"Figures." Poe sighed. He checked around his neck, relieved that the chain was missed.

"Oh."

"Why did you have something important in those things?"

"Something like that yeah." She muttered.

"Sorry. But we need to leave, especially if the First Order are coming."

She frowned, following the pair.


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the deal with you and Jacen?"

"What do you mean?"

Poe was lent around a corner of the complex in the mining grounds, and nodded to confirm it was clear. They advanced weapons drawn, as BB-8 rolled along, beeping softly as though lightly humming. Concordia was home to Mandalorian rebels, but before that it had been the base of the mining operations of the Planet. For years, the mines had been abandoned by miners, instead claimed by some of the most blood thirsty people in the galaxy. People who favoured the First Order.

"BB-8, shhh." Poe scolded.

Wynter spun and pointed the pistol around the corner, down a dusty shaft. "Clear. He is my cousin."

Poe did the same on the opposite side. "Clear. So how come two Fel's end up on the same planet, fighting for the Resistance?"

"Clear. Jacen isn't a Fel, he is Antilles. Jacen lived with his mother on Corelia after the war. But he stayed on Rakata for a while to train..."

"Clear. Train? Train in what?"

"Well, the Chiss are good fighters and they shared knowledge with the settlement on Rakata." Wynter explained. "Clear. He wanted to learn to fly. His Uncle Wedge had taught him some basics before the war."

"Clear. Wait, THE Wedge Antilles?"

"Yes. Haven't I mentioned this before?"

"That he was your fathers brother in law, not Jacen's actual Uncle. He is legendary. You sure this isn't a lie."

"Jacen will confirm it when we get back."

She spun around another corner. Abandoned. Or so it seemed.

"Clear. Indeed. Anyway, after Rakata Jacen returned to his mother as she was ill and joined CorSec. He joined the Resistance first, as my Aunt was close to the General."

"Clear. So how did you join?"

"Clear. Well..."

Before she could explain, BB-8 rolled towards them and then back towards where they had come from. The ship was just beyond the doors. The pair ran over, and waited as the droid hacked through the system. The door beeped open.

Wind rushed passed them. The complex opened up into a large open shaft, with various platforms spiking off towards the middle. The platform ahead of them had a small craft docked, covered in dust and rust.

"It is a piece of junk, but it should fly. Come on." Poe motioned his head.

They moved along the length of the platform, nearing the ship getting closer and closer. BB-8 rolled ahead to break into the ships systems and check for issues.

Wynter fixed her gaze on Poe running ahead of her. Then the feeling hit her. She slowed down, her boots clanking to a halt. Poe turned frowning, moving towards her. She was looking at the ground, a look of concentration and concern on her face, caked in dirt and blood, as though deep in thought.

"Hey, come on. The ship is there." He grinned at her, peering down to get into her view. He touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

She turned suddenly and Poe looked back towards the doors which opened.

A tall man stood, cloaked in black glaring down at the pair. It was the Supreme Leader.

"Get behind me and run to the ship." Poe made a move to push Wynter back.

"Don't be stupid." She snarled at him, spreading her own arms wide to her side, as though to protect him.

As he tried to complain, and pull her away, Poe found that he was unable to move a muscle. His eyes widened recognising the Jedi trick.

"Back from the dead?" Kylo Ren advanced on Wynter.

"You didn't kill me."

"That I can see. I clearly remember killing you. Imagine my shock to see you with the General."

"It's radiating from you."

"What?" He looked a little taken aback. Wynter stood, staring at him with horror.

"Darkness. I... I never thought, it would truly consume you Ben. What did you do?"

"This is power." He outstretched his hands, smiling.

"What's going on? Do you know him?" Poe grunted.

"Ah. The pilot. Once again we meet. I wonder, do you know that the map you held in your hands all that time ago, was as a result of this woman here? One of the last surviving fledglings."

"What?"

"Poe, I can explain later."

"Later? Oh so you don't know." Kylo Ren grinned, now mocking. "I thought you pair would have bonded by now. Shared your stories, your backgrounds, become such good friends. But you still don't know anything about her. Shame."

"You don't know anything about me either Ben."

A red glow and a humming signalled that he had drawn his lightsaber. He advanced.

"I see you are unarmed Wyn. Surrender. Join me."

"No."

He had those dangerous eyes, the same kind of eyes she had seen all those years ago, when her beautiful tropical home world was turned into fire. Through the dark hoods. The same eyes she had seen spark all those years ago back in the Temple on Yavin-4. His eyes seemed to burn, with rage, pure rage like the fires of eternal suns.

"I can make you join me."

He swung through the air. Wynter closed her eyes. She held her palms upwards.

A rumble resounded from above, followed by rocks tumbling through the air around them confirmed that something was breaking through the walls. Whatever it was had collapsed a section of the mine above their heads, as dirt tumbled. Two objects came hurtling through the air, having rocketed out from the wall of the mine. 

A metal object landed in one hand then the other. She opened her eyes.

Her lightsabers clicked on, humming yellow. With a sweep she brought both of the blades to meet his swing in a x before her face. A hissing filled the air, as the three lightsabers spluttered from the contact.

"No you can't." His eyes of fire were directly in front of hers as she snarled at. "There is just the force, nothing else. no light. No dark."

"What are you on about?" He growled.

She tore her eyes away from his, glancing back.

"Poe. I will explain later. Get the ship ready." Her voice was surprisingly calm.

He found movement once more.

"You better explain later." He staggered backwards, as Kylo Ren's eyes met his smirking.

Wynter pushed strength into her arms, throwing him off. Kylo Ren moved back, twirling his lightsaber into the metal, scarring it black. He had changed. It wasn't just the scar down his face or his long greasy hair or that fact he seemed to have grown to the size of two men; it radiated off him. Darkness. Even around him, the force moved in strange ways, not as it used to.

"I am no longer the person you remember."

"I can see." She said, pity in her voice. She was truly sorry.

The pair lunged again, Kylo dodged both of her yellow blades as she parried and sparred his attacks.

"As I remember your duelling skills were much to be desired." He smirked, straightening his back, flexing his lightsaber once more.

Wyn moved her feet in quick succession, blocking more of his attacks; but only just. Already her arms were tiring, the force and strength of his attacks would soon wear down her defensive moves. She knew it, and he knew it.

"What are you fighting for Ben?"

"I. am. not. Ben." His eyes burned. "You will lose against me."

His lightsaber cut through the air. Wyn bent backwards, feeling the heat of the red saber, which she had once known as blue, pass over her face. The smell of burning hair filled the air, as a strand of her brown hair fell through the air. She gasped as she felt his foot kick her own legs from beneath her. She fell to the floor, staring at the sky above. Sweat dribbled from her forehead, as she rolled just barely missing the red lightsaber crushing into the metal platform.

"Wynter!" She heard Poe yell.

She screamed in pain. His lightsaber sliced into her face, burning into her left eye. She felt blood, she felt a searing hotness and a pain like no other she had known. 

"You cannot win. The darkness will get you, one way or another, you will know darkness. Harness it. Do it."

"There is no light. There is no dark." She switched her two lightsabers off, as she felt the heat sting her face. She couldn't open her eye. "Only the force."

She continued screaming in agony. From nowhere a wind swirled around the two. As Kylo Ren plunged his lightsaber once more downwards, her hands went upwards to meet his lightsaber instead of away. Sparks flew everywhere as the lightsaber spluttered. The palm of her hand seemed to be repelling the blade. Red illuminated his face, as he stared down at her hands and his lightsaber to her face.

"What-?"

Her face contorted from the effort and pushed the force through her hands. A light tingling filled her palm, nothing like the pain in her face. She screamed louder, sweat beaded everywhere from the effort as she pushed him back with her bare hands. Kylo Ren stumbled back. Steam rose from her hands, as she stood, staring down at Kylo Ren. Her hands remained intact.

"How?"

"You don't remember do you Ben?" She stared him down with one eye.

Her fingers clawed, as she pulled her hand backwards. An almightily roar of wind filled the air, as it swirled around her. She pushed forwards. He hurtled backwards, his lightsaber falling with a clutter to the floor from his hand. He crashed into the closed metal doors behind him, the force creating a dent in the metal. His scream of rage filled the air. The metal of the door buckled, sending him dying further backwards in a midst of metallic debris.

Wyn lowered her arm, moving forwards towards his lightsaber. She stared at it. Ben was stood on a bridge, his face half covered in darkness the other in light, his father in his arms. With a click and a glow of red, his father collapsed to the floor, his face in darkness. The vision flashed. Snoke sat on his false throne, eyeing Ben and someone else, a woman. Wyn frowned. She had seen her before. A glow of red. Snoke was dead, while the two engaged eight people dressed in red. The vision changed. Ben stood above a crying girl, dressed in the robes of a padawan, as he struck the lightsaber into her chest. Wynter blinked. 

His lightsaber remained at her feet. No longer glowing red. As it had been once before. When he clicked it on, it would never glow the colour it should be. It would always now remain red. She frowned. It rose from the floor, twirling before her eye. The visions she had seen had tainted it, warped it from its original true colour to red, turning darker and darker. 

Behind her, the engines of the ship thrust into action, as it hovered from the platform. Her face really hurt. Ahead, a rumble of debris, and a guttural scream of anger announced her exit. She spun, and sprinted towards the ship, just as he emerged from the corridor, his lightsaber zooming back into his hand.

"Leave now!"

Wynter soared through the air, with the grace of a bird, and tumbled into the ship, just as Poe set the engines to full power. She watched as Ben became a small dot below, his red lightsaber still glowing and twirling in anger.

It was then she realised how heavily she was breathing. With a groan she kicked the side of the ship, hitting a button near the door. It shut with a click, as the mine and the ground of Concordia became smaller and smaller.

She remained panting on the floor, the beeps of the droid a buzzing in her ear. The calls of the pilot, an echo. She blinked with one eye.

Around the ship blue lights were dancing. Poe was no longer driving the ship. He was now sat opposite her, staring at her as though he had just asked a question and was expecting an answer. Everything swam back into focus, slamming into her. He was covered in dirt and blood, his hair plastered to his head. She doubted she looked much better.

"Poe I don't think I can see in my left eye anymore."

Her hand rose to her face. Poe tried to stop her, but she batted him away and felt. She screamed.


End file.
